


Free Me

by SheKissesTurians



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Original Character(s), Romance, Stress Relief, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/pseuds/SheKissesTurians
Summary: Spectre work is beginning to wear on Hasseverous- luckily, Siddalee is available to give him some relief.*Follow up short to Hold me*





	Free Me

He thought he was prepared. They would have never chosen him if he wasn’t. But still, even after all his training, even after all the hours of field work, Hasseverous hands still shook. They shook from the moment he stepped back onto the ship. It started when he bent down to unsnap his boots.

That was the exact moment.

When the blood from killing truly entered his view. It was as though he was seeing it for the first time. On the field everything looked black and white, blood was merely tones that blended in with the shadows. Tones that spoke nothing of his actions.

On his ship though, it was vibrant. This was his sanctuary, his relief.  As the colors of the environment around him flooded back into his irises so did the blood. Red blood mixed with blue creating a lavender hue. There were many beautiful things that were lavender colored.

Flowers, sunsets, those kinds of things were lavender.

Hasseverous could see nothing beautiful, only numbers, bodies, and commands.

Lavender was the color of death.

It had been three days since he completed his last mission and Hasseverous still could not remove the images from his mind.

Faces.

Features.

Females.

Children.

He knew the reason. He understood the need for action, and yet… he couldn’t sleep. His nerves were overwhelmed to a point he had never experience before.

Everything needed to stop.

Hasseverous wanted to breathe again. He wanted to sleep. He wanted his hands to stop shaking and his nerves to stop racing, but nothing helped it.

Not showering, not working out, not vids, nothing.

In the silence of his ship, with only the soft hum of engines to keep him sane, his thoughts began to wander back to red curls of fire.

His gaze wandered over to the vid com from where he laid on his bed. It had been three months since that night. Three months since his last time off. As much as he hated to admit it, he had held onto those moments as though his life depended on it, but now, they were fraying. The images were not as clear as they once had been, and mere memories were no longer any source of peace. 

Hasseverous’ hands clenched into fist as he sat up in his bed. He tightened his mandibles against his face as his mind pushed for further reasoning to lie back down. There was none. This call would be his last resort.

In the span of a second he was at his desk and selected her number. It had to be quick, before he could decide otherwise.

One ring, two rings, three…. 

He was about to turn off the call when suddenly an extreme close up of freckled skin appeared on his screen.

“Damn it.”

He heard the opposing side curse causing him to release the breath he had not realized he was holding in. 

After a moment of fiddling her face finally appeared. Red hair in a mess of curls fell over her shoulders, while newly opened blue eyes squinted his direction. She looked like an absolute wreck.

He was sure the dark circles that were appearing under her eyes was makeup from the night before. The crack in her voice as she spoked reassured his suspicion.

“Hasseverous?” She blinked before wiping her eyes open.

“Siddalee.” He breathed with fist still tightly closed  Though he felt the air return to his lungs, his body was as tense as ever. The longer he watched her through the screen the more he wished she was near. What he wouldn’t give to feel the touch of another. Her soft skin brushing against his plates with such care that his shaking nerves would have no choice but to mellow.

“It’s four in the morning here.” She groaned as her head to fall back into her arms while she continued to lay on her bed.

“I know.” Hasseverous responded with the small twitch of his mandible.

“I am working two jobs now you know.” She continued with a tone of voice that spoke as though they had only parted yesterday. “Humans need more sleep than turians, like eight hours minimum.” Her head lifted back up showing off her blue eyes in the darkness of her room, “ I know it’s a surprise right? We just got this new bartender, his name is Galren – he’s a turian, and he told me you guys only need like four minimum!”

Hasseverous could feel the strain of the muscles in his shoulders begin to loosen as she continued to talk. He didn’t remember it sounding as sweet as it was now. Perhaps it was the gravel in her newly woken voice that appealed to him. Regardless, the more she talked the further his shoulders began to sag.

“Why are you calling any ways? Do you miss me?” Siddalee ended with a soft smirk while her gaze searched his face for answers.

Hasseverous could not help but scoff at her prying confidence.

His eyes shifted away as he regathered his thoughts, “I suppose something like that.”

He looked back to see her smirk had faded.

“You know, I was hoping you would have called sooner.” Her gazed softened. Siddalee took a moment to sit up in bed, taking the vid com with her.

“Yeah?” His attention rose. After their night of _letting loose_ he hadn’t been quite sure what to do. It felt different than any other “fling”. Perhaps it was the aftermath of cuddling, but he couldn’t pull himself to leave without knowing how to find her. It was strange. The thought of not seeing her again, the thought of ending their relations right then and there bothered him. He had felt stressed. There was not many he had to talk too, and what little they had talked he enjoyed. There was a fear, a fear of losing the connection they had started.

“Well sure,” Siddalee continued, “I mean _we did_ cuddle.” The smart smirk returned to his features forcefully drawing up a short laugh from his throat.

“I haven’t had much time.” His laugh subsided, “It’s been busy….” Hasseverous voice trailed off with the fall of his mandibles.

“Popular I see.” Siddalee forced her smile. The only thing that gave it away was the quick quiver of her lips. “I wish I was there.”

“On the field?” Hasseverous brow plates rose with surprise.

“No, on the ship!” She giggled, “With you.”

“I don’t think you would want that.” He quickly dismissed her. It was such a foolish response, one that obviously showed her lack of military experience. No one in their right mind would want to be going through what he was. These missions were on another level. Nothing even he could have ever imagined.

“Says you.” Siddalee visibly pouted with the push of her lower lip, “I think it would be fun.”

 Instantly a low growl permeated from Hasseverous throat, “Nothing about this is fun.”

“Well of course it’s not!” She dismissed his tempered words with ease, leaving Hasseverous more irritated than surprised, “Because I’m not there.”

“What?” His growling dropped from his vocals. A smile suddenly drew to her lips.

 “Yeah, I would have the shower all warmed up for your return.” She began with a lower octave that left Hasseverous’ mandibles slack, “You would step in and I would be there to greet you, running my hands down over your stressed plates with suds of soap.”

“Turians don’t use soap.” Hasseverous interjected, giving him a moment to loosen his tightened grip on the edge of the desk. Such a tease, he knew what she was doing and spirits he loved the visual, but it wasn’t fair. Not in the state he was in.

“You know what I mean.” Her lips pursed as her voice raised back up into its normal octave, “Don’t interrupt.”

“It’s not sexy if your facts are off.” He quickly chimed in, enjoying the look of frustration that was consuming her features. It caused her cheeks to puff out and her brow to narrow in a way no turian could ever manage.

“Oh I’m sorry you’re right.” Siddalee wasted no time in regathering her thoughts, “I need to stay factual.” 

Hasseverous watched as her vid com jostled back onto her bed side table. In the dark shadowed room, he could see her slowly begin to pull off the white shirt she was wearing. Inch by inch, revealing more of her pale spotted skin.

“Spirits.” he cursed softly, unable to look away. His grip retightened on the edge of the desk. This was the body he had so often fantasied about. Seeing her again caused his visions of that night to flood back vibrantly into his memory. Hasseverous closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nostrils. He could practically smell her, as though she was right there in the room with him.

When he opened his eyes again, Siddalee had recaptured her vid com and was holding it back up to her face.

“You still there?” She smiled into the feed with soften eyes and lips. 

“Yes.” Hasseverous answered back, more sharply than he had intended. Though the bite of his voice did not seem to faze her in the least.

“How are you going to take a shower still fully clothed, Hass?” Her eyes roamed down his civvies covered chest then back up to his face. 

He froze for a moment, taking in the suggestion of her words.

“I’m getting so lonely.” She whined, wrapping her free arm around her self with a play shiver, “I’ve been waiting all day to see you.”

Hasseverous’ mandibles tightened briefly to the sides of his face. 

“Spirits.” He muttered, drawing a broad smile from Siddalee as he quickly went to work removing his clothes. Every time he removed an article he glanced over to see if she was still watching. To his pleasure she was, rather intently so. Hasseverous couldn’t help the light purr that began to wrack through his chest at her interest. The way she was eying him, with such desire, left him feeling so wanted and needed. It began to no longer feel so silly, standing alone, naked in his room. It felt like she was right there, with him. 

“Still so handsome.” Siddalee muttered with the soft bite of her lip while she eyes up and down his sienna colored plates. Hasseverous couldn’t help the darkened flush that stained his neck,

“I would trace my fingers down your black markings, across your chest, slowly. Feeling every ridge and groove.” She held her fingers up into the camera to mimic her movement.

Hassverous leaned against his desk just imagining her there with him, touching him, the feeling of her hands tracing over him. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine forcing him to release his breath. 

“I’ve looked forward to your touch all day.” He breathed, falling into the fantasy she was creating for them, his subvocals rumbling with desire. 

“Oh yeah?” Siddalee smiled, “you were thinking of me?” 

“Yes.” His gaze lifted from the table to meet hers, “I haven’t been able to stop.” He watched her eyes intently as a blush of pink rose to her cheeks. Now he had her hanging onto his words and Hasseverous was damn well going to take advantage of it.

“The curve of your hips, the blue of your eyes- spirits, how I’ve craved you.” His voice ended with a rolling rumble that shook his throat and lifted his fringe. It was probably downright the dirtiest gesture he had ever expressed to anyone, but damn if he didn’t feel it. This was the positive of sleeping outside of one’s species, she would never know that she should probably smack him.

Hasseverous could see that Siddalee had lost her voice for a moment and it sent a wave of proud success fluttering into his mandibles. 

“Have you thought of me?” he continued with a low tone that seemed to bring back her voice.

“Yes… yes I have.” Siddalee began as she brushed some loose strains of her hair behind her ear. “Usually at night, when I get off work…”

A smirk flitted onto Hasseverous face. He ran the palm of his hand down his closed seam making sure it was in the vid com’s view for her to see. He slowly began to open under his own touch.

“Did your hand feel good?” He continued with sharp eyes that watched her intently. From the quiver of her lips, to the shift of her eyes, Hasseverous did not want to miss any of her small reactions. The burn in her gaze as she continued to watch him rub himself further and further open was beginning to make him itch for her touch. The soft caress of her hands across his plates, and how amazing they would feel on his seam right now… or better yet her mouth. Yes, just by looking at her full lips Hasseverous could imagine that her mouth would be perfect.

A soft grunt escaped him at his new thoughts just as Siddalee’s voice touched his ears. 

“I don’t use my hand.” She confessed, glancing away momentarily.

Hasseverous paused from his strokes to watch her. He could feel his curiosity peak at her sudden shyness. 

“What do you use?”  He studied her with the soft hum of his vocals meant to ease her nerves. Spirits, for the life of him he wanted to know. It was arousing enough to know she was masturbating to the thought of him, to know how she did would fuel a good month full of fantasies.

“Well, um… mostly a pillow.”

Hasseverous mandibles flicked with interest, “A pillow?” he hummed trying to imagine how she did it.

“Yes.” Siddalee nodded and she laid back onto her bed, resting her head onto her pillow. 

“Show me.”

A soft smile rose her lips while Hasseverous’ thrumming vocals encouraged her movement. He watched as she angled her vid com down and glided her hand down her torso till it reached the soft mounds between her legs. Hasseverous could not help but take a quick intake of air as his taloned finger carefully ran up his seam. Siddalee pulled the camera back up to her face, flashing him a soft smile before setting it back on her bedside table so that he would be able to view all of her at once. It was exactly the sight he had been desiring. The full curve of her body, soft, smooth, the way it had given underneath his touch. He wanted to feel it again with all of his being.

 “Spirits Siddalee, I just want to shove you against the wall of the shower and lick up your throat.” His subvocal’s flared deeply.

“Again with the licking!” She smiled, allowing her middle finger to begin to slide slowly between her parted legs. 

“I can’t help it if you taste amazing.” He hummed back to her with a single raised mandible, “Your skin, your cunt, to devour you would be my pleasure.”

“And you mine.” She smiled, sliding a finger into her mouth.

Hasseverous groaned as his cock released into the palm of his hand, “Fuck yes.” He breathed barely above a whisper while his gaze stayed firmly locked onto her mouth, imagining it was his length entering it and not her finger. The motion of his hand around his cock forced him to rest his free hand on the desk for support.

“Pleasure yourself.” He groaned, “ If I was there I wouldn’t be able to keep myself out of you. To feel your warm heat around my cock- fuck, you’d feel so good.” 

“Hnnm.” Siddalee hummed fondly as she grabbed a pillow next to her and placed it between her legs. She released a soft breath as it brushed against her folds. Slowly, she began to squeeze her legs around it allowing the pressure to rub against her clit,

“I want you to fuck me hard Hass.” Siddalee looked back into the camera meeting the copper of his eyes, “I need you to make me scream.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Hasseverous’ movement quickened around his length, moving up and down, over his ridged shaft in a quickened motion, “You won’t have a voice left when I’m done with you.” The growl of his subvocals left Siddalee clinging to the sheets as they continued to move in motion with one another. Watching her through the screen was more erotic than he could have ever imagined. More than anything, he now wanted to see her like this in person. To have her pleasure herself solely for him, so unable to bare another moment without his touch that she would be reverted to her own thoughts. And then, when she had brought herself to climax, he would jump in and give her what she wanted. Hasseverous could imagine making her scream his name. He would fuck her like no one ever did and no one ever would. Siddalee would never be able to forget his name, she would never be able to forget his touch.

Hasseverous breathing hitched as he felt himself grow closer to climax. His free hand fell down sharply atop the desk to help his balance as he could begin to feel himself coming undone. Siddalee’s eyes had closed leaving her soft pants in their wake.

“Siddalee.” His voice growled back her attention. “Cum with me.” His mandible’s tightened to his jaw with his continued strokes of his cock.

“I’m close….” She sighed with her grip tightening to the sheets. Their gazes refused to leave one another as both of their breaths quickened.

“Cum with me, cum with me, cum with me.” Hasseverous chanted under his breath just as his subvocals cracked his voice with the quickened pace of his hand, leaving him stiff with slacked mandibles as he released onto the top of the table. Siddalee followed after him with a tight squeal as her face buried into her pillow.

Nothing but silence existed between them in the moments following.

Hasseverous glanced up from the table to see Siddalee was looking back at him with a soft smile. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as a grin lifted his mandibles.

“Why are you laughing?” Siddalee continued to smile with tired eyes.

“I just-” Hasseverous began with the shake of his head, “I would have never imagined myself in a thousand years having cam sex…. And it also being as good as it was.” 

Now Siddalee couldn’t help but laugh, “It was good wasn’t it?” 

Hasseverous’ mandibles’ twitched under her gaze that traced his features.

“I like your smile,” She breathed, “It’s nice to see it.”

Hasseverous released a subvocal hum of appreciation. He was feeling much better than he had been before. Now his mind felt clear and unburdened, the memory of the day’s events no longer seeming so haunting in his thoughts.

“I see your ploy now.” He teased, glaring accusingly into the vid cam.

“Wa- there is no ploy!” Siddalee quickly sat up in the bed, “ I like to see your sex face too yah know.”

Hasseverous could not help but to glace away at her words, he never realized such a small statement could cause such a large blush to darken his skin. 

“Will I hear from you again soon?” 

He glanced back to the screen only to be confronted with Siddalee’s hopeful expression. Hasseverous response was automatic.

“Probably not soon.” He began only to pause as Siddalee’s gaze lowered to her bed with the tightening of her lips. It was a bit hard for him to believe she would really have such an interest in talking to him again. Hasseverous couldn’t admit he had ever experienced a reaction like that from any one. Normally it was back to business as usual, at least for him. Now though, now he could feel a pang of guilt hit him at her suddenly somber state. 

“I understand.” Her voice spoke softly, “try not to work too hard, okay?” Her gaze lifted back to meet his own. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” The words had left his mouth faster than he could even comprehend. The instant lift of her features made the compulsion worth it.

“Till tomorrow then.” Her smile shown back brightly, leaving Hasseverous unable to contain one of his own.

“Till tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
